


拜托了，哥哥

by Philosoom



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoom/pseuds/Philosoom
Summary: *卡容“我以后可以跟着哥哥吗？”“什么叫跟着我？”“哥哥做饭好吃。”十五岁的黄旭熙趴在桌子旁，狗狗眼求着十九岁的李泰容。“让我跟着你吧。拜托了，哥哥。”





	拜托了，哥哥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minamino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minamino).



*卡容

 

新来的厨师哥哥生得一张仙子面孔。

十五岁的黄旭熙躲在厨房门外朝里看。那人一尘不染，额前碎发全都拢到帽檐里，露出完美的五官。他很瘦，围裙在身后松松垮垮打了个结。从没见过有人能把厨师服穿出这般好看的模样，他眼神痴痴地跟着他，他跟着主厨。

这个池子是洗碗筷的，那个池子洗蔬菜，另一个泡着一盆牛血，只能洗荤的。

“是！我知道了！”仙子哥哥腰板笔直，胸脯挺挺，凌厉瘦削的肩膀线条笔直往下。

黄旭熙匆匆跑下楼是为了偷夜宵吃。他趿拉着人字拖的双脚紧急刹车在厨房门口，正要悻悻回到房里去，却被他看见新来的漂亮哥哥——哪里还走得开。

 

“Lucas！要死啦，你还玩不玩啦！”连麦的语音在狭小空间内炸开，厨房里两人纷纷朝他看过来。

“个仔，咁夜了，你哋仲唔去瞓！（儿子，这么晚了，还不睡！）”

“肚饿！瞓唔着。（肚子饿，睡不着！）”

“你呢个衰仔，食咁多仲肚饿，上世饿鬼投胎！成日打机有气力，做嘢无心机，生旧叉烧都好过生你！（你个兔崽子，吃那么多还肚子饿，上辈子饿死鬼投胎啊！整天打游戏有力气，干活没力气，生块叉烧都好过你！）”

就当没听见似的，黄旭熙冲连麦那头的李帝努说了句：“等你阿爷嚟（来）救你”，转身给厨房的两人留下潇洒背影。

“咪住，做乜去？（站住，干嘛去？）”

“瞓啦！唔训醒听日更加无心机做嘢！（睡觉啦！睡不醒明天更没力气干活！）”

“肚饿呀？（肚子饿吗？）”

“饿晕咗！（饿晕了！）”

“喺了，阿容畀你简单做啲，我去睇下账本。（正好，阿容给你简单做点，我去看下账本。）”

他猛一抬头，正巧对上那人笑眼盈盈看过来。那人眼尾天生脉脉含情，不用动作，只消一眼便能把人迷得死死的。

“……都得。（那也行。）”

“衰仔，佢就大过你四岁，叫阿容哥！以后他在后院住，人哋唔识讲广州话。（兔崽子，他就比你大四岁，叫阿容哥！他不会说粤语。）”

“这是我儿子黄旭熙啦，他说肚子饿，给他随便做点饭。”

“是！我知道了！”李泰容再次挺起骄傲的胸脯。

“放松，不用这样。”

“是……好的！”

万顺饭馆的老板兼主厨——黄叔，随手抓起抹布擦手，再屁颠屁颠赶去数钱。剩黄旭熙和李泰容干巴巴站着，一个门内，一个门外。

李泰容主动走过去。面前这个弟弟稚气未脱，该是还没到蹿个儿的时候罢，现在还是个孩子呢——李泰容心想，他手大脚大的，不愁不蹿个儿。问题是，做什么给他吃呢？

他环顾四周。小饭馆营业了一整天，零星剩下一些食材。

 

“要不要吃番茄牛血面？”

 

 

黄旭熙滋溜溜吸进最后一口面条，又把汤汁一股脑儿喝下肚。他的胃被撑得满满的，他发出一长串满足的喟叹。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃，太好吃了。”

被夸赞的李泰容露出满足的猫咪笑：“牛血这么做还挺好吃的，但牛血不如猪血鸭血受欢迎，没人吃。”

他惋惜地看向水池：“其实食材哪有好坏之分，得看怎么做罢了。”

 

黄旭熙五官生得大，组合起来也算个型男靓仔，但他还是觉得没法儿跟李泰容相比。李泰容的五官像是上帝精心雕刻的作品，多一处，少一处，都无法组成现在这般的完美感。第一眼看见这样的五官所带来的冲击感渐渐平复，动态的李泰容少了分虚幻，多了分真实，但黄旭熙仍控制不住，眼神好似胶在了他身上。

四体不勤五谷不分的他不懂哥哥口中的可惜，只擦擦嘴巴，问：“你很会做饭哦？”

“算是吧。高中念两年就辍学了，后来在厦市那边打零工。”

“那你来这边有多久啦？”

“一个月。”李泰容邀功似的眨眨眼，“我只用一个月就学成了厨师证哦！来你家是我的第一份厨师工作。”

“厉害。”一定是个聪明的人，不过，“一个月还学不成广州话，有些笨。”

“诶？我光顾着钻研厨艺了啦！”

黄旭熙单手托腮，此刻正咯咯地笑着，大嘴巴咧到耳朵根。这个哥哥脾气真好，就连辩解也是软软的语调。

“我以后可以跟着哥哥吗？”

“什么叫跟着我？”

“哥哥做饭好吃。”

十五岁的黄旭熙趴在桌子旁，拿狗狗眼求着十九岁的李泰容。

“让我跟着你吧。拜托了，哥哥。”

 

 

 

万顺饭馆开成了万顺饭庄，如今已是和平街上最气派的饭店。人人都夸黄叔会挣钱，短短三年把门脸扩大了四倍，街头巷尾的老邻居都羡慕的很。

“黄叔，今日生意點啊？（黄叔，今天生意怎么样？）”

“仲得，仲得。（还好，还好。）”

“点止仲得？黄叔呢几年发达咯！（岂止还好？黄叔这几年赚大钱了！）”

“赚再多都唔系我嘅。（赚再多都不是我的。）”

“咩啊？（什么意思？）”

“屋企果个扑街仔，唔肯读书都冇工作，我半世挣得钱都畀佢使咗。（家里那个兔崽子，不肯读书还没工作，我半辈子挣的钱全给他花了。）”

黄叔挑挑拣拣，拿起一块牛棒骨：“越嚟越差，系咪寻日剩哋嘅？（越来越差，是不是昨天剩的？）”

“放心，都系朝头早啱杀嘅牛。我点可能卖过夜肉，黄叔生意咁好，都帮我买噻嘞！（放心，都是早上刚宰的牛。我怎么可能卖过夜肉，黄叔生意好，都帮我买光嘞！）”

乔姨接过油腻腻的牛棒骨，油腻腻地笑，动作麻利地称斤两。

“你个仔，拍拖没？（你儿子，有对象没？）”

“成日打机，女人都冇掂过！（成日打游戏，女人都没碰过！）”

“有咗女人自然会生性，成咗家你就可以放心咯！我哋妮妮过两日就返嚟啦……（有了女人自然会懂事，成家了你就能放心咯！我家妮妮过两天就回来啦……）”

“你个八婆，想打我个仔嘅主意？谂你都唔使谂呀！（你个八婆，想打我儿子的主意？你想都别想！）”黄叔轻蔑地哼了一声，将牛棒骨甩上货车。突突突冒烟的车屁股像在嘲笑。

 

照例采购完一天的食材回到饭庄，一旁黄旭熙正吃完早茶心满意足地往回走。李泰容听见车声，从屋内出来迎接。三人相会在门口。

“这些，搬进去。”黄叔吩咐李泰容，后者乖顺地点头，细胳膊抬起麻袋往肩上扛，却被黄旭熙夺下。

“我来。”

黄叔：“你同我入嚟。（你放下，跟我进来。）”

“做咩呀？（干什么？）”

“叫你入嚟就入嚟，边度咁多废话！（叫你进来就进来，哪那么多废话！）”黄叔瞪大铜铃眼跟黄旭熙杠，给李泰容使了个眼色。

一旁的李泰容制住他：“你快去，别惹他生气。”

老子还制不住小子不成？黄旭熙不情不愿地跟他进屋，短暂停留了一会儿，那人径直朝里屋走去。

有事。他心里有事。

黄旭熙皱紧眉头。记得上次他爸这副心事重重的样子，还是去年夏天，他来告诉他妈妈得病去世的消息。黄旭熙从小就没见过妈，感情更无从谈起。他淡淡地应了声哦，一副丝毫不在意的模样，却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。漫漫长夜，游戏也变得索然无味。黄旭熙索性约了李泰容来天台喝酒。

大概仪式感很重要。

灌下最后一罐啤酒，黄旭熙倒在李泰容身上，浑身的重量压得他动弹不得，别过头费劲地呼哧喘气。热带的冬季没有厚重的棉服，更除却了冬天的寒冷与隔阂。双双醉酒的人儿逐渐发热冒汗，两颗年轻的心隔着薄薄的布料跳动。

“旭熙啊，你要开心。”李泰容索性不动了，躺在他身下说。

烂醉如泥的李泰容搂着同样烂醉如泥的黄旭熙，后者使劲抬起眼皮瞅他。他知道这是在安慰他，更是在安慰他自己。他这个仙子哥哥，从没提起过他的过去。他为什么辍学、为什么从来不回家，黄旭熙曾追问过好几次，但他的哥哥总是笑着打发他。这会儿喝酒上头外加吹冷风，两颗脑袋又涨又晕。没等到他问，李泰容滔滔不绝起来。

初三那年年关，在外跑货的爸爸不幸遭遇车祸身亡，剩下妈妈和他。家里的顶梁柱没了，本以为母亲会带着自己好好生活，谁知这才是李泰容噩梦的开始。他妈妈日渐沉迷赌博，瞒着李泰容欠下一屁股债，债主追得最凶的时候，他躲到这里来当小厨师。

“我一直都活得很开心，倒是哥你少唠叨我两句，我说不定能更开心。”

“我那是……”

“为我好。我知道……”罐头在空中划出一道抛物线，跳动不息的心脏也同它飞的老高。随着铝制罐头落底的清脆声响，黄旭熙转过脸，表情真挚：“可我也想哥哥能每天开心。”

 

那天的回忆算不上好。

黄旭熙壮着酒胆吻了他哥，迷迷糊糊中把对面认成了女人，舌尖往里探的时候他哥惊叫着撤回身子。

之后李泰容躲了他好几天，跟黄叔说病的不轻不上班。黄旭熙提着他最爱吃的草莓盒子去看他，两人心照不宣，均未提起那天的事。李泰容感激地为他下厨做饭——热腾腾的葱花炒鸡蛋和梅菜扣肉，黄旭熙狼吞虎咽地吃下两碗。

 

这次又被黄叔喊到里屋，黄旭熙隐约觉得不对劲，右眼皮突突地跳。

“咩事啊?（什么事？）”

“仔啊～你有冇谂过……（儿子，你有没有想过……）”他欲言又止。 

“到底咩事，你想急死我啊！（到底什么事，急死我啊！）”

“你有冇谂过拍拖啊?乔姨个女听日就返来了，嚟哋使唔使……（你有没有想过要交个女朋友？乔姨家的妮妮明天就回来了，你们要不要见个面……”

“叼啊！我唔去！（我不去！）”

黄旭熙骂骂咧咧地撩开帘子，帘珠乒铃乓啷带过一阵碗筷落地。

“唔见面就唔见面咯……（不见面就不见面咯……）”他实在不懂儿子何必跟他生这么大气。

 

这厢李泰容忙得满头大汗。温度刚巧合适，即使是一月，风撞进领口也完全不会冷。看见黄旭熙往回走，李泰容单手勾住他的脖子跟他打作一团。

“旭熙晚上想吃烧烤吗？”

泰容哥给做的烧烤，光想想就流口水。

“想啊，但是哥你要上班，我阿爸唔会放过你的。”

“下了班晚点再去嘛。”

“那也好……等一下，怎么突然想请我吃烧烤了？”

李泰容有多嫌弃外面的馆子他不是不知道，以前都得连蒙带骗才能有一回。

“你忘啦？明天是你生日。”

“哇，真的！”

少年的嘴角勾笑，像一块淋上了巧克力酱的 柔软的戚风蛋糕。

 

 

傍晚。

万顺饭庄虽大，但厨师只有四位。除开掌勺的黄叔和李泰容，另一位水台师傅临时得知他身怀六甲的老婆病得厉害，赶紧撇下手里的鲤鱼往家跑。刚来不久的打荷小妹做不了粗活，一时间，厨房忙碌不堪。李泰容又要负责打鳞又要照看蒸锅，忙得满头大汗时喊了正在大厅端盘子的黄旭熙进来帮忙。

四个人手忙脚乱照顾完七八桌生意，黄叔和打荷小妹纷纷表示要回去睡觉休息，剩下李泰容和黄旭熙面面相觑。

 

十五分钟后，两人在欢乐城旧址的烧烤店落座。

李泰容手艺娴熟地照看牛排。牛排肉在铁丝网上发出滋滋的声响，热油顺着饱满的肉的纹路慢慢滑下。肉经炭火洗练，本就香气四溢，又因黑椒、蒜茸、香茅、沙茶等等调味料的增色，变得更加入味，嫩滑，焦酥，鲜咸。

“哥哩（你）的少（手）疼吗。”把嘴巴塞得满满当当的黄旭熙心疼他哥忙活了一整天。

李泰容摇摇头。手不疼，就是被烤得有些发烫。不过没关系，他整个人被碳火烤得暖融融的，心也跟着暖和起来——他爱看黄旭熙吃饭的样子，能令做菜的人打心眼儿里感到幸福。

一顿烧烤吃了三个小时。两人带着满身烧烤味风风火火赶回家，赶上这片街区计划停水。

“哥你洗好没马上就要……”

黄旭熙开门的动作骤然停滞——他哥赤身裸体站在花洒下，水汽从浴缸里升腾，氤氲在周身，宛若一尊梦境中洁白光滑的陶瓷。尴尬的尾音在狭小的浴室里戛然而止，逼得人转身就逃。

“哥你怎么洗澡不拉帘子啊……”

“我在我这洗澡嘛！”

他三下五除二收拾好原本打算跟李泰容一起通宵的电动，冲浴室那边喊：“我回去了！”

“诶？不是说好了你今天在我这？”

“不……不了。我还是……回去吧。”

如同兵败的将，黄旭熙着急忙慌地逃跑，三步并作两步冲出屋外。冷空气钻进黄旭熙肺里的一瞬，他才重新大口大口地喘气，迟到的感官自四肢百骸席卷而来——

他捂住砰砰直跳的心脏，低头看自己。

裤子中央早已涨作一团。

 

 

 

是什么时候发现的呢？

黄旭熙四仰八叉地躺在床上回想。

大概是阴差阳错地吻了他之后吧。酒精支使下的亲吻被打断，哥哥惊恐万分地推开自己。黄旭熙清醒过来才记起自己干的糊涂事。他想给李泰容道歉，说他昨晚糊涂把他当成了女人，但短短几行字在对话框里打了又删。

根本不是这么一回事！他哥是生得俊俏，但他黄旭熙还没傻到不分男女。他早就发现了不是吗？羞于启齿的情感在隐蔽的角落生根发芽，成了枝叶繁茂的秘密。后来的很多记忆里，他躲在房间，快感攀升，那些电光石火般沉醉的时刻，他的脑海里浮现的都是李泰容。紧闭双眼的，向他求饶的，不断扭动的李泰容。

毫不例外，他，十八岁生日这天晚上，一想到李泰容的裸体就呼吸急促。

皎洁的月光透过窗帘打在黄旭熙身上。他闭上眼睛，掌心下移，附上火热的阴茎。一开始是稍慢的速度，等到合适的时间，他虎口收紧，自上往下爱抚自己的粗硬火热。少年健实的盆骨随着动作情不自禁颤抖，他开始胡思乱想。

他在一片迷雾中看见自己蹲在草原上挤牛奶，奶牛的乳头在他手里被狠狠蹂躏。一转眼，掌心的东西变成了李泰容的男根。两人赤身裸体地交叠在浴室暧昧的灯光下，在朦胧的水汽中互相耳鬓厮磨。李泰容推拒着想要逃跑，但黄旭熙握住他的男根将他牢牢锁在手里。他不敢抬头看他哥，只提溜着耳朵听一声漫过一声的绵长、隐忍又浪荡的呻吟。

牛奶在某一瞬间悉数释放在他手里。眼前的大草原倏忽消失。黄旭熙隐隐约约间仿佛听到了他哥在高潮时勾人的叫床声，光是想象，就已经逼得他射出汩汩白浊。

他像个即将旱死的人一般张嘴喘息。

 

黄旭熙断断续续睡到第二天十点。醒来才发现李泰容又没上班，也不在家。一整天他都心乱如麻。直到第三天早上，黄旭熙迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，吵醒他的是楼下乔姨跟黄叔的交谈声。

“今日点解冇见到嚟哋嗰个炒菜嘅靓仔？（今天怎么没见炒菜的小哥？）”

“寻晚就出去咯，今日仲在出边！嗰个败家仔，唔中用，寻日嗰个今日呢个，钱都不搵。（昨晚上就出去了，今天还在外头！不中用，昨天那个今天这个，钱也不要挣了）。”

“男仔嘛，有自己嘅交际！（男孩子嘛，有自己的交际的。）”

“有个嘿，来咗三年，女仔都冇掂过。（有个屁，来了三年，没见过他有过女人。）”

“ 誒，话唔可以噉讲！（诶，话不能这样说！）”乔姨意味深长，“靓仔长得噉型！上次嚟唔是发佢嘅相过来，我屋企嘅妮妮睇咗话好仲意！（小伙子长得很秀气的嘛！上次你不是把他照片发过来了，我家妮妮看了看，说很合心意嘞！）”

“嚟话，阿容同嚟嘅女出去饮茶了?（你意思，阿容跟你女儿出去吃茶了？）”

“噉又话唔准嘛！妮妮又冇返来，我打电话畀佢，佢又唔肯讲！（也说不准的嘛。妮妮也没回来嘞，我打电话问她，她支支吾吾，不肯说！）”

黄旭熙一个鲤鱼打挺坐起，他哥彻夜未归这件事，他一时间还没能消化。

“嗰女出去鬼混仲开心！（三八！女儿出去鬼混还开心！）”

“人都噉大了，早点畀我抱孙先系正经嘢！（人都这么大了，能混到哪里去？早点让我抱孙子才是正经事！）”

“哼！你个八婆，年纪大个咁八卦……（哼！你个八婆，年纪这么大了还讲八卦……）”

黄叔后来骂了什么他已经听不清了，他满脑子都是李泰容躲着他跑出去找女人这件事。这个念头仿佛无名火，蔓延着，烧灼着他全身。

他抓起外套蹬蹬蹬冲出家门。

“嘟——嘟——”电话没人接。黄旭熙“艹”了一声，单手叉腰一遍一遍拨打电话。

“嘟——嘟——”

“喂？”

“李泰容？你赶紧给老子滚回……”

“旭熙？”电话那头的声音有些惊讶，“你怎么了？我现在有点忙……”

李泰容的声音故意压的很低，黄旭熙直觉不对劲。

“你在哪？”

“不在家……”

“我他妈问你在哪里！”

“……我买了夜票回来。”

黄旭熙一时间失了语。他差点忘记了李泰容还有个亲妈，差点以为从没回过家的李泰容，理所当然是他身边的一部分。

“怎么了？”

电话那头沉默良久，黄旭熙紧紧握住手机。不要挂！千万不要挂！

片刻后，他哥愈发压低音量的气音紧紧揪着他的心：“我妈被人扣了。我回来跟债主要人。”

“我过来找你！”

“你别来！我都处理完了，马上就能回去……”

“你一个人能干嘛？”

“都好了，我跟他们都已经商量好了……马上我就回去了……”

“他们是谁？哥，让我来帮你，不然我就报警。”

“不要！”李泰容惊呼，“不要报警。报警的话，我妈妈也会被抓……”

“你找死吗！”黄旭熙不受控制地朝那头大吼，他简直能想象出李泰容被吓得一抖。

他深呼吸：“哥……答应我别乱来。你等我。”

“乖乖在家待着！”李泰容的声带着哭腔，“我真的不想连累你……真的……”

像是迷路的孩子手足无措的哭喊，声音里只有无助。黄旭熙赶在电话被挂断前叫了一声泰容哥，那头传来阵阵忙音。再打过去已是关机。

眼眶血红，黄旭熙疯了似的朝车站跑去。

 

 

如果李泰容有什么意外。

北上的列车上，他一刻不停地打电话。想报警，但李泰容令人心碎的哀求在耳边不停回响。三个小时的车程让他近乎抓狂，一刻见不到李泰容，他内心的焦虑不安就增加一分。

如果李泰容有什么意外，他无法原谅自己。窗外是飞速略过的模糊景色，黄旭熙木然地看盯着它们发呆。早前狂乱的心跳被消磨得渐渐平静。李泰容在哪里？又遭遇了什么？他不敢多想，内心深处尚保留一丝侥幸。他紧闭双眼，双手合十抵住额头，以谦逊的姿态祈求上帝能眷顾他的好哥哥，希望他一切安好。祈祷过后，他睁开眼，眼底是冰霜般的冷。他掏出手机，找到之前打游戏认识的李帝努。

 

“开门！快点！”列车甫一进站，黄旭熙像条疯狗冲门外吼。他推开检票的乘务员朝出站口跑去，单手给李帝努打电话：

“你查到李泰容位置没？”

“没。”

“赶紧！！”

“别急，定位需要时间。”

黄旭熙眼眶烧红，好不容易安定下来的心在下车后又重新疯了一般跳动。曾经不止一次想象过要来到这座生养李泰容的城市，想听他亲口叙述他的过去。但没想到第一次是以这样的形式。跌跌撞撞跑进来之后，内心却满是无助、焦躁，他疯了似的想要见那个人。

“找到了！”

“在哪？”

“今早的最后一次通话显示……他在离你三公里远的一处居民区。”

“没有更准确的？”

“没……很奇怪，他的手机定位就此消失了。”

黄旭熙一句话也没说，电话那头的李帝努听见他沉重的呼吸，吓得大气也不敢喘。

“先去那边看看吧。”

“他会不会有什么意外？”黄旭熙问他，更像是在问自己。

李帝努犹豫着：“这个我不好说……”

 

 

黄旭熙穿过一处废弃的黄草丛，找到这片小区时，眉头紧紧皱成一团。“怎么住这里……”

市内落魄不堪的一处居民区，看起来像是临时安置拆迁户的铁皮棚房。四处立起的警告牌告诉外人，这里的住户因政府的安置不当，被长久地“抛弃”在这里。墙外血字横幅上面的字迹已经变淡，看上去有些年头了。

“我使了些手段帮你查了查。原来你这个哥哥跟他家人五年前搬到这里，再没能搬出去。新房子本来都已经落户到李泰容名下了，但是不知为什么，被他妈妈在证件上做了点手脚，现在……”

“被抵押贷款了。他妈嗜赌。”

“对……而且因为房子还在李泰容名下，相当于李泰容得替他妈擦屁股，所有的债都得他还。”

“艹！”

“他把房子卖了还了一部分，剩下的一直在三年里断断续续还着。”

“怎么从来没听他说！”黄旭熙语气痛苦。

“而且，有一件事很让我震惊。”

“说！”

“如果仅仅是房贷也还行，但是……他妈妈嗜赌成性，每个月他打到他妈妈账上的钱……”

“妈的……老子要宰了那个女人！”

好不容易找到一排挤挤攘攘挨在一块儿的三层楼高的铁皮房，黄旭熙大步上楼推开左数第二间屋子。门是开着的，显然不久前刚有人来过。房间里的摆设单调，但还算整洁，没有任何异样。

除了一点，整个小区安静得可怕。

“怎么样？”

“没人。”黄旭熙将二十英尺见方的房间和一个狭窄、逼仄、公用的卫生间搜了个遍。别说人了，连一只活物也不见得。

他坐在床上，挨着床头的是门，另一侧放着煤气灶和炉子。再过去是一张乱七八糟堆满杂物的木桌。桌子边有一个一人宽的小阳台，是房间内唯一的“窗户”。侧边地上放置着一个笼子，挨着床尾，里面仅剩下一些腐烂的杂叶和稻草。整个房间只有一盏昏黄的瓦斯灯，灯壁被蒙上厚厚一层黑乎乎的油烟。

就这样简陋又逼仄的空间，是李泰容口中的“家”。

黄旭熙感到压抑。他起身向阳台走去，想呼吸一点新鲜空气。

突然，他脚步渐渐慢下来。方才没有仔细看，他现在才发现所谓阳台其实只是一处凸出墙体的断台。断台入口被几只低矮的纸箱挡住，现在这些唯一的安全阻挡被踢开，露出空荡荡的延伸台和两只鞋子，上面粘着泥巴和杂草，凌乱又诡异地散在四处。

黄旭熙神经紧绷，紧咬牙关。心脏仿佛要爆炸一般，每走近一步就跳动得更加猛烈。

断面上也有同样的泥巴。

当他意识到这个事实时，已经整个人站在屋外的延伸台上，双腿重得像铅块。一月的冷风灌进卫衣领口，即便如此，内里的衬衣仍旧湿透，黏黏糊糊贴在背部。他颤颤巍巍来到断台边缘，往下看——

“咚”的一声，黄旭熙跪在延伸台上，大口大口喘气。

三层楼高的断台之下，躺着一具动物的尸体。一只浑身沾满了泥巴和杂草的兔子从断台上失足摔下，血迹在地上洇开，在冷风中凝结成诡异的暗红色。

 

“Lucas？喂喂？”李帝努没挂断电话。

“我找到了！”

“离你不远，八百米外一个商场的地下车库里，刚刚有信号！”

“Lucas？！”

“好……”黄旭熙惊魂未定，用力搓了搓脸：“我知道了。”

 

 

 

找到李泰容的时候他正在哭。他被蒙上麻袋，丢弃在昏暗阴冷的地下车库角落。黄旭熙循着小狗般呜咽的抽泣声找到他。“哥！”——他冲上前抱住他时，被突如其来的怀抱吓得浑身一颤。

“旭熙？”李泰容停止抽泣，尚未适应光亮的双眼眯起来看他，确定来人之后，鼻子一抽，竟哭得更厉害了。

黄旭熙胸口一窒。他知道李泰容内心敏感又脆弱，眼泪很多。收养的流浪猫走失了会哭，看电影坐在黑暗的影院角落会哭，就连切洋葱也能被刺激出一公升的生理盐水。

现在，他蹲在地上，手脚被捆绑，一开始竭力压抑的呜咽变成了愈来愈大声的抽泣。黄旭熙捧起他的脸，手掌底下湿漉漉一片。他手忙脚乱地帮他擦眼泪，小心翼翼地躲过眼角触目惊心的伤口。黄旭熙一边喊他，一边摸过李泰容单薄的衬衣和皮夹克，领口、膝盖，露出皮肤的地方有若隐若现的淤青，看得黄旭熙又是愤怒又是心疼。

他解开绳子摩挲着他被勒出红印的手腕，悬吊的心石在看见李泰容的这一刻落了地。还好，还好，除了大大小小的伤口，李泰容没有大碍。

“旭熙……”仿佛一个世纪般，久别重逢的他的哥哥这样喊他，语气满是无助和急切：

“她在上面……他们把她抓上去了！”

脑袋里“轰”一声响。商场楼底下，很多人起哄让楼上的女人跳楼。

黄旭熙紧紧跟着疯了一般往楼上跑的李泰容。越往上，女人的骂喊声逐渐清晰。

“呸！你个断子绝孙的光棍佬，别像条疯狗一样天天撒尿，八百里都能闻到你的骚味！”

无数入耳不堪的对骂声钻入耳中。楼上的女人仿佛找到了出气孔，肆意谩骂着，唾沫星子消失在冷风中，碎发糊在脸上。李泰容生母，此时正坐在五楼窗台，双腿像两条没有牵制的绳子在高空晃荡。

最后一处的楼梯李泰容手脚并用，连滚带爬地跪在众人面前。

“叔……叔我求你了！你们别这样，求求你们放过她……”

“疯子！”为首的那人见李泰容来了，朝他撒气：“你妈疯了！疯了！她坐那快一个小时了，喊她下来都不下来！！”

“那怎么办！你们想让她死吗？”李泰容眼眶血红，扑上去揪住那人的衣领。那人一把甩开他，他复又扑上去抓住。

“艹！你搞清楚没有？我还指望着她还我钱！”

窗边的女人方才还一副强势的模样，转眼变成了苦苦哀求：“不要……不要让我还钱……我没有钱……”

疯疯癫癫的姿态让李泰容近乎崩溃。

不知道谁小声说了一句：“你这个妈真是前世修来的孽。”

女人指着周围的人，“你，还有你！”李泰容被指得浑身一僵。

“你也要我死是不是？我死了你就不用欠债了！！”

“……你下来。”即使在哭，他的语气却出奇得冷静。李泰容又重复一遍：“你下来，我们好好谈谈。”

“谈个屁！三年前你怎么对我的？”女人冷哼一声，像是听到了天大的笑话：“老子死的早，儿子不中用，我命好苦……”

女人挣扎发狂的姿态让黄旭熙再也看不下去。他拦住李泰容：“她已经疯了。”

所有的惊恐、无助、悔恨全部和泪水混合，肆无忌惮地横在李泰容的脸上，爬满整张本是那般干净的脸庞。黄旭熙的心口被紧紧揪住。

“我死了算了！”突然，女人停止哭泣：“死了能快活！快活！”

她往外挪了大半个屁股，晃晃悠悠两条腿在空中摇摆。楼下的人群爆发骚动。

李泰容出口的惊呼变成了恳求：“你别这样……你回来！”

“回来干嘛！”女人唾沫星子乱飞，恶狠狠地盯着为首的男人：“活着没意义，还给人做小……”

“你他妈别瞎说！”男人冲过来：“你再胡说八道我……我就……”

“就怎么样？”女人眉毛一挑：“跟我一起死？”

她扑进来。

突然间，四周的人都慌乱了，有人奔上前，有人抄起家伙，所有人都叫嚷着往前挤。只有黄旭熙拖着死命挣扎的李泰容往后退，后者大声喊着什么，掐住黄旭熙的胳膊想让他放开。

“咚！”的一声，紧接着是第二声。世界静默了一秒，旋即爆发出此起彼伏的惊呼、哭喊，像好几万只烧开的水壶同时响起，呜呜声夹杂着尖锐的叫喊声，楼底下人头攒动。

不远处，警笛声划破小城上空，在人群的嘈杂背景声下显得那么的姗姗来迟。

在所有不和谐的声音里，爆发出青年撕心裂肺的哭喊。他的眼前模糊不堪，重心直直坠下，最终被拖进一个坚实的怀抱。

黄旭熙在紧紧扣住李泰容。

 

 

 

 

 

下葬的日子是个晴天。黄旭熙陪李泰容在新立的墓碑前静坐。从正午到黄昏，点燃了不知道多少根烟。

李泰容朝他讨。

黄旭熙递烟过去的动作没有迟疑。他凑过来借火，近在咫尺的体温靠近两秒，又倏然散去。黄旭熙想起他刚到黄家的那年，自己曾天真地以为他是不会碰烟的。仙子的手只适合施舍繁星，但李泰容的手是夹烟的手，端锅的手，上面长满了老茧，血管虬结。他是堕落人间的仙子。

他盯着他的手看，听见手的主人开口说了第一句话：

“她其实挺会算计的。”

黄旭熙不可置否地点点头：“是挺会，不然儿子能心甘情愿替她还钱？

“死的时候还特地带走一个，解决你的后顾之忧。”

蹲坐在大理石台阶上，李泰容狠狠吸了一口，再缓缓吐出烟圈——他的动作很慢，慢到他开口问黄旭熙：

“你看，像不像火化的时候，火葬场烟囱里飘出的烟？活人成了死人，最后被烧成烟孤零零飘散。”

黄旭熙拧紧眉头，夺过他的烟往自己嘴里一塞。

“我不许你这么想。”

李泰容破天荒没有随着他，反倒挣扎着凑上去，想夺回烟头。一米八三和一米八只差了三公分，可黄旭熙长胳膊一抬，李泰容便怎么踮脚也够不到。烟灰掉在李泰容手上，烫得他缩回手。黄旭熙居高临下，眼底是说不清的阴郁。

“算了。”李泰容求烟无果。他泄了气似的坐回去，发狠地拔脚边的杂草，像个受气的孩子。

他又使劲拔掉了更多杂草。黄旭熙看了一会，吐掉烟头阻止了他近乎自残的动作，矮下身子让他俩双眼齐平。他眼眶好红，倔强的泪珠在眼眶里打转。

“你不是说过吗，所有的花花草草都是有情的，你这么做，他们会痛。”

“可是……”李泰容求救般看他：“可是我这里，也好痛。”

他指了指左胸膛，说话的尾音没了调。哭的时候，酸楚会从胃里开始，搜刮每一处内脏，刺激得眼泪止不住往下淌。黄旭熙如释重负般叹了口气，将他拉进怀抱，像哄孩子一般轻拍他的后背。

“哭吧哭吧，别忍着。”

他的哥哥比他想象中要坚强。那么爱哭鼻子的人，硬是在料理后事时没掉一滴泪。他专心致志盯着他妈妈的遗像看，对谁都是充耳不闻。看热闹的家伙碰了一鼻子灰，临走时摇摇头说人都没了，有这样的儿子真是不争气。

只有黄旭熙知道他是在强忍着。他把所有的悲伤和痛苦统统锁紧，不允许有任何一个出口。一旦情绪决堤，他不知道他还能不能有勇气继续。就像现在，李泰容抱着黄旭熙哇哇大哭，得紧紧抓住胳膊靠着他才不至于倒在地上。豆大的泪珠接二连三滚落，打湿了黄旭熙前襟。后者一面安慰他，一面点开软件看该买几点回家的车票。

哭得实在没力气的时候，李泰容会停下来抽搭两秒，像是暂时休战，过会又嚎得比谁都响。不知道重复了几个轮回，他终于哭不动了，没缓过来似的倒抽气，冲墓碑上他妈妈的黑白照片说：

“哭也哭了，剩下的债我会还。虽然慢了点，但是你记住，我什么也不欠你。”

冷风灌进领口，黄旭熙起身掏出手帕，将他哥哥满脸都是的泪水仔仔细细擦干净，替他拉上拉链。他大胆地捧住李泰容的脸，端详他夕阳下的五官。

黄旭熙轻轻啄上他的额头：“从今往后，你自由了。”

“没有别人的束缚。”

“更不用什么事都往自己身上揽。

他顿了顿，说了他曾经说过的话：

“哥，我想你开心。”

 

 

 

李泰容厨艺精湛，这道菜的火候几成、成色是如何，早已了然入心。即便如此，当厨房的炒锅师傅可不容易，不但需要技术，更需要力量——颠锅、翻炒，灶台上所有的动作仅靠理论是远远不够的。黄叔带李泰容上岗的第一天，端盘子的黄旭熙破天荒没有迟到，状似无意地频繁进出厨房，拿眼角偷瞄李泰容。

没想到这个哥哥，看起来细胳膊细腿儿的，端锅翻炒的姿势倒是比谁都流畅。灶台边的烟火气本是人间最浓的，但李泰容仿佛不该是这里存在的人，好似误入烟火人间的仙子，是黄旭熙家的田螺姑娘。这样的李泰容，他不知道偷着看、明着看过多少遍。可偏偏，多少遍都不会厌。

黄旭熙这么想着他哥哥，费劲地对付锅里糊成一团的酱料。

一米八二的大高个儿挤在逼仄的后厨，黄旭熙趁着春节打烊的空档，想为他哥哥亲自下厨。奶油和牛奶都是现买的，得亏黄叔离开前给他们留下一厨房的调味料，他和李泰容的生活才不至于更悲惨。黄叔撺掇自己儿子不成，没想到迎来了自己的人生第二春。这厮不知什么时候跟打荷小妹看对了眼，没几天就被人勾得神魂颠倒，撂下生意不做，非要跟着人大包小包去娘家过年。

“非佢不可！你仲是我嘅仔就冇拦我！（非她不可！你要是我儿子就别拦着我！）”

想起黄叔吹胡子瞪眼跟黄旭熙吵架的模样，李泰容朝他打趣，说他现在是爹都不要的人了。

“无所谓。”黄旭熙捞过正系着围裙乖乖做饭的人儿，将呼出的热气系数喷在他脖颈。

“跟他吵吵还不是为了摆点脸色给他们看。四十好几的人了还被女人迷得七荤八素，万一真成了我后妈，可不能让她蹬鼻子上脸。”

大手不怀好意地在他腰腹游走，逗得人发痒。李泰容咯咯咯笑着躲他，越躲越被人扣死。

“别闹！做菜呢……”李泰容内心叫苦连天。怎么就成这样了呢？

当初墓地一吻，轻浅的动作让还沉浸在悲痛中的李泰容毫无察觉。直到连夜坐上南下的火车，晃荡的铁皮车厢里黄旭熙握住李泰容的掌心都出了汗，却不舍得放开一小会儿。

“我怕你又丢。”

他干笑着去拍弟弟的头，却被人用另一只手捉住揣进兜里。

“怎么这么凉。”

藏不住的宠溺语调在耳边炸开，李泰容一个激灵。他这才回忆起这几天的种种，意识到面前这个弟弟对自己做的可不仅仅局限于兄弟情谊。

“旭熙，给我时间想想。”

将人推回合适的距离，李泰容倒头睡了三天，期间黄旭熙变本加厉地对他好，好像要把他出生以来到现在受的苦都补偿回来似的。他知道李泰容嗜甜如命，便每次过来都带一碗加糖的鲜芋仙，红豆沙馅的小面包，巧克力、草莓……总之都是甜甜的东西。

许是吃多了，人也会变得甜起来。最后这天李泰容觉得自己像是掉进了蜜糖罐儿的维小熊，满心满眼都是甜蜜。

所以他给了黄旭熙一个带着甜味的吻，两人就着红豆沙绵密的味觉，唇舌交接。

“泰容哥算是想通了么？”黄旭熙非要追问，还蒙在被窝里的人害羞地滚成一只熟透的龙虾。

“哥？哥你回答我呀哥！”

“想通了想通了想通了！”

得到肯定的回答，黄旭熙兴奋地剥开被子凑上去跟他接吻。心急磕碰的牙齿像是在为胜利干杯。他舔了舔哥哥吃痛的嘴唇，随即拿唇瓣包住吮吸，宛如含着着世上最最昂贵的珍珠，怜惜和爱慕全部化作唇舌相接时溢出的粉红泡泡。

“可黄叔他要是知道了……”

“人生苦短，要及时行乐吖！”黄旭熙高高举起双臂，耍赖似的扑上去。

俩人在黄叔眼皮底下打地道战。黄旭熙是一只急于偷腥的猫儿，李泰容则是他最爱慕的小鱼干。这回黄叔不在，黄旭熙表面上跟他大吵大闹，心别提有多开心了。

 

“唔……别亲了……我的鱼……”李泰容推开不合时宜发情的人儿，艰难地回头。

 

嘿嘿，鱼……鱼？！黄旭熙狠狠掐了一把大腿，过神来时发现锅里奶油、牛奶和明太酱干巴巴结成了块儿，焦味钻入鼻腔，像是在嘲笑他的顶烂手艺。

坏了坏了，就这么一点奶油还搞砸了，黄旭熙欲哭无泪。他刮干净锅里干巴巴的酱料，涂在准备好的意大利面上——

一盘失败的明太子意面。

黄旭熙调整好光线，掏出手机咔嚓咔嚓狂拍，接着叹口气想把它扔进门前的垃圾桶。

绝对不能被李泰容发现！

余光瞅见那人正赶回家做晚饭，黄旭熙刚迈出的脚便哆嗦着收回来。

 

“嗯？……”李泰容皱起鼻头嗅了嗅——“你买了明太子？”他两眼发光，兴奋地看着黄旭熙。

心虚地挠挠头：“乔姨送的。”

“太好啦，晚饭给你露一手！”李泰容开心地踮脚，语气炫耀。他提着菜往冰箱走去，被黄旭熙一把拦住。

“我我我我来！”

“诶？”

“我来放就可以了！哥你去歇会！”黄旭熙指着凳子疯狂示意。那盘意面还在冰箱里头呢。

“好吧~”心情好的李泰容吹起口哨，朝水池走去。

“我我我我来！”

“内？？”

“呃……不是！我意思是，去后面院子里洗，你忘啦！厨用水池不能拿来洗手！”

“可是我们每次都会消毒啊。”

“那也不行！”黄旭熙提高音量，整个身子挡住水池里狼狈不堪的，盛奶油、牛奶的器皿。

“做生意呢，最重要的，就是对得起顾客！”

说得还真像这么一回事。李泰容笑了笑，转身朝后院走去。黄旭熙趁机将锅碗洗净，再光速把李泰容买回来的菜一股脑儿塞进冷藏室。收拾完一切后他坐在餐桌边等他，双手叠放乖巧得像只奶狗。李泰容回来看见他这副乖巧模样，眼神无异于三年前第一次见面，他撑着脑袋说想跟着哥哥。回忆柔软，他主动凑过去亲吻。薄唇很快被他轻而易举包住，只消自己一勾手，这人便能死心塌地。

厨房里响起暧昧的啧啧声，他不知不觉就坐上了黄旭熙结实的大腿。吻到动情处，他适时地推黄旭熙胸膛。

毛茸茸的脑袋在颈窝不住磨蹭，黄旭熙勾住他腰杆的手一紧，动作颇具威胁性，可说出的话却像受了天大的委屈：“十八岁了，都成年了。”

他声音闷闷的，轻而易举便慑住李泰容的心神：

“哥哥打算什么时候让我成为大人？”

 

 

 

被剥得一干二净压在流理台上时，李泰容仍旧不相信平时顺从乖巧的弟弟会如此蛮横不讲道理。

“不……不在这里……”紧张得说不出完整的话，李泰容半推半就地接受着身上人狂风骤雨般的亲吻。积压两年多的情感在李泰容点头说就现在的那一瞬喷薄而出，原本被禁锢住的小鸟现在飞到笼子外头，他哪里还控制的住自己。

黄旭熙如同久旱逢甘霖般细细研磨吮吸着他的唇瓣，用密集的攻势夺取他口里所有空气，逼得李泰容张嘴喘气，如同一条濒临旱死的鱼。他恋恋不舍地放开他，眼神胶在他水红色的唇瓣。好似花瓣，又好似糖果。李泰容的嘴巴随着主人喘息的动作一张一合，等喘得差不多了，主人攀上黄旭熙的肩膀。他受不了他火热赤裸的眼神，像是要把他烧灼，穿透。

屁股贴在冰凉的流理台上，他难耐地扭两下，整个人红得像一只龙虾。他讨好般凑近黄旭熙耳边吐气：“去后面。”

后面是屋，李泰容的房间。

“……或者上面，你房间。”

黄旭熙被耳边湿乎乎的嗫嚅声叫酥了半边身子。他哥哥平时说话软，可现在分明是过于娇柔了。大手托起李泰容的屁股垫在下面，修长的手指头探进股缝。柔软又肉感的臀瓣压在掌心，分不清是他在托着他还是他用臀在包裹他的手。李泰容瞪他警告他不听话，黄旭熙倒一脸无辜：

“是你让我来后面的。”

黄旭熙端盘子的手此刻端着他的屁股，像是在品鉴一件艺术品。他的哥哥，瘦的不行，可这里好多肉。他满意地亲了亲李泰容的下颚线，用舌尖在脖子到锁骨的绝对区域之间游走，再大胆地舔上他胸前的嫩粒。

“呀……你……”李泰容惊呼着想推开他，股缝间也感受到他胡乱作为的手指。

“分开点。”

哼，分明是你求我，怎么净是一副盛气凌人的口吻。这小子总是这样，语气厉害的很，一双水汪汪的大眼睛总揪着你，拒绝的话蹦到嘴边又拐进肚子。李泰容磨蹭两下，最终还是耐不住黄旭熙苦苦哀求的眼神，颤颤巍巍分开两条腿挂在案台边。

黄旭熙开心地揉捏被亲得发红的肉粒，惹得李泰容情不自禁挺直腰背。他的颈部曲线后仰，一双胸前美味更往黄旭熙嘴里送。

“哥哥做菜好吃，这里也好吃。”

已经顾不上听这小子的浑话了，李泰容刻意压低声音可还是漏出破碎的呻吟。他捂住嘴唇，泪汪汪看着黄旭熙。不是，不是这样的，他怎么可以叫出这样的声音。耐不住身体里横冲直撞的欲望，身下那根早已起立，可怜巴巴地贴上黄旭熙小腹——隔着牛仔布料跟里面那根抵死缠绵。

“哥哥，流水了。”黄旭熙故意挑逗他敏感的穴口，拿茧子快速摩挲，惹出汩汩爱液。他上面嘴里叼起肉粒又弹开，将手里黏黏糊糊的肠液涂抹在另一只肉粒上，轻轻压住打转。从未有过的异样感受，自尾椎骨和胸前直冲上脑垂体。李泰容紧紧抓住黄旭熙胳膊，防止自己腿软倒下台子。

他乖乖躺在黄旭熙怀里被玩穴，半开半闭的眼里满是情欲。

当第三根手指顺利插入后穴搅动的时候，黄旭熙一面夸赞他身体的敏感和水多，一面趁他意乱情迷之时套他话：

“实话跟我说，你是不是早就知道自己喜欢男人？”

李泰容不敢看他，缩在怀里发出舒服的吟哦，毛茸茸的粉色脑袋在他结实的胸膛点了两下。

黄旭熙呼吸急促，停了动作。李泰容催促般扭动两下。动呀，快动呀。

“你……有没有过男人？”

“没有……”

“那你怎么这么敏感？”黄旭熙索性抽出手指，存心要罚他。

“我——”李泰容急切地想解释，可话憋在心里，涨红了脸。他握拳锤在黄旭熙肩头：“我为什么你不知道么……”

最后几个字声如蚊呐，被黄旭熙听了去。他咯咯咯笑起来，像是回忆起什么有趣的事情，想笑又憋笑，引来几下更大力的锤打。

“我知道了知道了……”准确握住他的手，拳头软绵绵打在棉花上。他想起有一次曾让他撞见过李泰容自慰。奈何当时年纪小，黄旭熙心大没往歪处想。

他的哥哥，真可爱啊——黄旭熙压住他接吻，唾液兜不住便色情地挂在嘴角。他三两下脱去衣服，握住李泰容的手解开拉链，火热粗硬的物什跳出来弹上小腹。

“你摸摸看。”黄旭熙握住他的手不让他逃跑，上下抚摸自己的粗硬，荤话连篇：“一会儿哥哥要用下面吃进去。”

“呀！黄旭熙……”羞愤的李泰容像一只炸毛的野猫：“你还做不做了！”

黄旭熙笑着搂紧他：“我怎么可能舍得不做……”

“想你想得都要死了。”

他没骗人。那些个难以启齿的不眠夜，他想的喊的都是李泰容，可惜他听不见。现在，他要全部灌给他。他用龟头抵住李泰容开合的后穴，刚刚的扩张像是没作用似的，刚顶进一点就惹得身下人叫唤连连。

“你……别进……”李泰容吃痛地皱眉。这可怎么办呀，哥哥疼，黄旭熙心里也跟着疼。

被吓得轻拍他后背：“好好好，我不进去。”

李泰容被他这一连串动作逗得欲哭无泪，牵引着他的手摸上自己身体：“你摸摸我就好了。”

黄旭熙捏住他腰侧软肉往上。谁知道他的哥哥，被摸摸就能摸软了。黄旭熙欣喜地往深处试探，哥哥原本吃痛的倒抽气换成了变调了的呻吟。

他开始挺腰抽插，带起一阵阵咕叽声。配合着李泰容失神不受控制的叫喘，如同最强的催情剂。黄旭熙加快速度，粗长火热的阴茎顶开层层软肉搅弄到更隐蔽的深处。李泰容一面叫着不行了不行了，一面撅起屁股承受身后的顶撞，耳边有案台的锅碗瓢盆被震的梆梆响。

“哥哥里面好热，夹得好紧。”

哪里还听的进什么话！李泰容任他在耳边胡言乱语，自己如溺水之人攀附上黄旭熙大腿，配合他越来越猛的撞击。怎么办，好快乐。 他以前不是没想过这样的时候，可每每有念头就会被自己用哥哥弟弟的理由压下去，尽管他们只是差了四岁。

李泰容被顶得眼泪直流，哼哼唧唧小声抽泣

“怎么哭了啊……”身后人摸到一手潮湿的瞬间慌了神，不管不顾掰过他的身子，下体还连在一起。

“弄疼你了？”

“我没事……”赶紧擦擦眼泪，李泰容冲他不好意思地笑：“我只是……有点想哭。”

黄旭熙捧着他的脸蛋到处亲，停下的动作又缓缓开始攻城略地。

面对面的姿势方便了李泰容双腿紧紧夹住他。现在的李泰容像是被名为黄旭熙的毒液侵入了四肢百骸。他什么也不会做了，只会紧紧勾住他不让自己随着交欢的动作掉下去。他脑袋晕乎乎的，沸腾的欲望全都赤裸裸摆上桌面，动作也似是欢迎：“里面，你再进来些……”

黄旭熙低低骂了一句什么，将李泰容的双腿折成M型，又重新压上去，失控般顶弄。每次拔出来又推进去，顶到最深处的敏感点，顶得李泰容直往上窜，又把他捉回来一下一下地艹。他没看错，从十五岁在厨房外看到他的第一眼开始，他就明白，李泰容天生适合在男人身下承欢。

后来李泰容受不住地射精。肠壁快速绞缩黄旭熙涨大的阴茎，小穴吸住他的阴茎达到高潮，汩汩灼热烫湿内壁。抽出来的时候大量精液湿哒哒顺着臀瓣流在黑色料理台上，黑白两色强烈的对比让李泰容后知后觉感到羞愧。

“你看，弄脏了这里。”语气嗔怪。

黄旭熙抱着他温存：“这里有水池嘛，等一下我来擦。”

“你不是说不让洗别的？”

坏心思地咬他耳朵：“哥哥是我的食物。反正我们每次都会消毒。”

看，惯坏他了，不是就做做饭而已的吗？怎么就把自己洗洗干净端上桌了。李泰容没力气跟他争，剧烈运动后肚子咕咕地叫。

“我看看还有什么菜。”

黄旭熙正为初次偷腥成功而感到高兴，料不及李泰容随手就打开一旁的冰箱。

“旭熙？”

“诶……哎！”

“你做的？”李泰容指指冰箱里头那盘明太子意面。

“……嗯！”

李泰容两眼汪汪，嘴角往下一撇，亏得黄旭熙及时捏住他双颊。

“哎呀别哭了！我都把它做坏了，本来我想……”

“呜哇——我好感动！”

脸蛋还被紧紧捏着，李泰容哭得扭曲，黄旭熙笑得心满意足。

“怎么办，我太笨，不会做饭。你愿意的话，以后天天给我做饭好不好？”

“窝（我）本来旧（就）有在给哩（你）做……”

黄旭熙耍赖：“我是说，下半辈子的饭你也要帮我做。”

“我跟定你了，哥哥。”

 

 

 

“早~”

第二天，李泰容一睁眼便见着床边人宠溺地看着他。昨晚的回忆蜂拥而至，害羞的红晕漫到耳朵尖。他跟他道早安，伸懒腰，细胳膊探出被子外头，被黄旭熙一把拉回去。

“不冷的。”猫儿一般的李泰容嘟着嘴巴朝他撒娇。

黄旭熙一脸公正：“那也不可以。”

两人在床上温存了好一会儿，等到日上三竿，李泰容拿胳膊怼他：“赶紧起呢，年三十了，好多东西没办。”

“什么啊——”黄旭熙翻身将人搂个满怀，埋进人细嫩的肩头：“该办的不是都办了么……”

李泰容制止住他进一步动作：“一会儿得出门。”

“去干嘛？”

“年三十，逛花市！”

“啊~对哦！”黄旭熙兴奋地掀开被子，双手交叠在胸前：“那快走吧！

 

 

年三十，逛花市。

黄旭熙忙着挑一棵金桔树。金桔意为今吉，要圆润饱满、硕果累累才好。他眼神专注，仔细对比每一颗树枝上果实的成色、大小。李泰容站在一旁将他的动作尽数看了去——以前逛花市都得自己领着他办这个办那个，是什么时候开始，叽叽喳喳吵闹的弟弟，也变得这般大人模样了？

成长是潜移默化的，或许他没注意到。李泰容心口涌入一阵暖流，独特的、从未有过的安稳感正在填满他的心脏。

黄旭熙熟练地跟老板攀谈，结账后转身找李泰容：“哥？”

李泰容回过神：“买好啦？走吧。”

“哥你刚刚在想什么啊？”

人头攒动的街上，黄旭熙小心护住李泰容不被人撞到。

“嗯——没啥。”

黄旭熙一脸不相信：“我知道你在想什么。你当然是在想——我啊。哈哈哈~”

“没个正形！”

李泰容不理他，下巴一扬，背着手拐进桃花铺子。

“老板，拣一棵最红火嘅红桃树！（老板，挑一棵最红火的红桃树！）”——被黄旭熙抢先一步。

“好咧！鸿（红）运当头（桃）咧！”

 

趁老板打包的间隙，两人跑到对面铺子挑选小玩意。

“哥！”黄旭熙兴奋地拽他：“你看！”

他指着一个花花绿绿的小猪挂件，两眼放光。

“这个好可爱啊。”

挂件还没他半个拇指大，躺在黄旭熙掌心，小小的猪抱着另一只小猪，咧嘴傻笑。红色中国结串联在下面，流苏顺着手掌边缘滑下。

好……好可爱！李泰容想接过来仔细看，可又端起架子：“咳咳，是有点可爱。老板，这个要了！”

得到肯定回答的黄旭熙掂量两下小猪挂件，发出脆生生的响。他顺手往背包上面挂。李泰容笑他一点都不搭，他却无所谓，对铃铛爱不释手：“我喜欢嘛。”

喜欢所以怎样都可以，黄旭熙活得直白通透，好恶明确，是天生的走在命运前头的人。他如他的名字一样，旭和熙，都代表太阳，给身边的人源源不断的温暖。

“这里有卖钵仔糕诶！”黄旭熙回头招呼他哥过去，十几个各式各样、晶莹Q弹的钵仔糕铺在小车里。

“钵仔糕？是什么？”

“小时候我最爱吃的东西。以前都是软软的，吃起来有大米的香味，现在都是这种水晶的啦。”

“紫薯、草莓、红豆、抹茶……这么多口味啊，哪个好吃？”

“芒果，我喜欢芒果。”

李泰容点点头，对笑着看他俩的老板娘说：“那就要两个芒果的。”

“哥你不是喜欢吃草莓吗？”

黄旭熙伸手想拿个草莓味儿的。

“我跟你吃一样的啦。”李泰容拦住他，“相信你，所以觉得什么都会好吃。更何况，喜欢草莓也不一定就爱吃草莓味儿啊。”

而且，这样可以依赖和信任的感觉，我很喜欢呢。李泰容趁乱偷偷捏了捏黄旭熙藏在袖子里的小指，又马上逃开。黄旭熙被撩拨得心痒。他想亲亲他，或者抱抱，好像也不错。

“噉就送你哋一个，试下！（那就送给你们尝尝看！）”老板娘热情地多装进一个钵仔糕。

“多谢，新年快乐！”

 

两人逛完花市已经傍晚时分，回到家后，李泰容着急做饭，黄旭熙在一旁打下手。

金玉满堂、红烧猪蹄、糯米丸子、板栗烧鸡。一道道香甜美味的菜肴被端上桌，黄旭熙拦住他说够了够了，两个人吃不完。

“就是要满满当当才像过年嘛。”

李泰容最后端上盆菜，满意地拍拍手：“开——饭！”

一顿年夜饭两个人，吃得有说有笑。盘里的菜肴渐渐见底，黄旭熙不好意思地挠挠头：“吃……吃饱了才有力气抱哥哥。”

酒足饭饱，两人出门散步。没走几步路便看见乔姨站在巷子口派利是（发红包）。她从鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里翻出两个红包：“嗱，你一人一个。”

“多谢乔姨。”

两人心照不宣，一路有说有笑地穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，来到静谧的河边。

“刚刚那叫‘蹭人气’，新的一年会人气旺旺！”黄旭熙跟他十指紧扣，热乎乎的掌心贴在一块儿。

李泰容幸福地告白：“好喜欢这样的日子啊。”

“当然是因为喜欢我才喜欢这样的日子啦。”

“你说的对。”李泰容偎在他怀里满足地说。

“不过，对我来说，能吃上你每天做的饭就很快乐。你呢，你的快乐是什么？”

不远处传来零点的钟声。李泰容冒出脑袋来看他，眼里亮晶晶的：“你不是让我承包你的下半辈子吗？那我只好勉为其难地，把‘做饭给你吃’当做我的快乐了。”

 

黄旭熙锁紧怀抱，仿佛要将他的融进身体。

“新年好，哥。”

“嗯，你也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢Lofter点梗。


End file.
